


Silver Knuckles

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Short & Sweet, Trek Women, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne





	Silver Knuckles

“How do you want to kick off shore leave? Start at the nightclub, dinner first?” Kathryn asked, her hand latched onto her girlfriend’s hand as the two walked into the San Francisco nightlife, the shimmery silk of Seven’s pale blue dress brushing up against Kathryn’s tuxedo. Seven grinned. 

“I suggest that we purchase nourishment before more celebratory activities commence. However, upon completion of dinner, I will be delighted for you to introduce to me this ‘partying’ you have mentioned to me.”

“As long as I’m alone with you, I don’t care what it is.” Kathryn squeezed Seven’s hand tighter, each step of her black Brogues synced with the click-clack of Seven’s silvery white stiletto heel. 

But something caught Kathryn’s eye. 

A man, some random tramp, a scruffy, bedraggled man with hairs stuck to his face and a patchy zipped down to his knees, swaggering through the road towards them drunkenly. Seven noticed him too, and veered the two women further towards the edge of the sidewalk. 

The man followed. 

Seven adjusted course accordingly. 

Still, he approached the two women--his face a sloppy, sweaty mess, drool dripping from the edges of his leering grin. 

Janeway subtly steered the two women off the sidewalk, starting to feel a pit in her stomach from the proximity of the man to the beauty at her side. 

All of a sudden the man lunged, fingers outstretched towards the bedazzling sheen of Seven’s party dress, knocking her to the ground on her back with snatching, grabby hands--

“Yeerlookin’ mighdeefiiineee toowwwwwnight maaaam,” he slurred, struggling with Seven below him. 

“WHAT THE HELL!” yelled Janeway. “GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!”

She sprung into action, grabbing onto the man’s back so she could strangle him by the neck, preparing to mess him up bad for even touching Seven, only to watch as Seven lifted herself to her feet and swiftly swung a balled, iron-gloved fist onto the man’s nose, her eyes cold as she punched the shit out of the man’s face, the impact of her strike making the man tumble onto the floor with a grizzly groan. 

Kathryn looked over, jaw dropped. 

“I really should’ve remembered how badass my lady is.”

Seven gave a satisfied nod as Kathryn rejoined her with a pat on the hip.


End file.
